


On or Off

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Horror Movie Cuddles, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: One shots for "Kuroko No Basket!"
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Reader, Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader, Midorima Shintarou/Reader, Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Horror Movies

[Kuroko x Reader]

The credits finally rolled, and slow eerie music permeated throughout the darkness.

Your heart pounded in your chest. Your blood went cold. Your breath came in short pants.

You regretted picking this movie: why this damn horror movie? You were so easily scared of them, so what in the world urged you to do so?

Popcorn spilled over the couch, and you clung to your boyfriend, as if everything depended on it.

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” you panicked, burying your face in his arm.

Kuroko brushed aside strands of his blue hair from his eyes.

“Hm,” he replied. Nothing more, nothing less. He just took the remote and switched off the television set.

Brows furrowed and bottom lip protruded, you studied his face. Every muscle in his face was relaxed. His shoulders drooped, and occasionally, a long sigh floated from his lips.

How did he manage to watch the scariest movie you had ever seen in your life without batting an eyelash?!

“So, Kuroko,” you began, clearing your throat and sitting back up. “W-What did you think?”

Munching on a few escapee popcorn pieces, he just shrugged.

You raised an eyebrow.

“So?” you asked again.

“It was okay,” he said after a loud gulp.

You simply blinked at him, watching him eat away the remainder of your snack. While brushing off his hand, he yawned, groggily rose from his seat and stretched his limbs.

“Going to bed now?” he stated blankly.

Your eyes widened.

“What?! How can you possibly say that?!”

“I dunno,” he folded his hands. “It’s almost 2 in the morning.”

“How can you say that after watching that movie?!” you immediately snatched the nearest pillow and clutched it as if your life depended on that very pillow. “

Kuroko sighed and rumpled the top of his hair. He was never the type to be rattled. Even before huge games, he always kept his cool. Even when his teammates were in a state of panic or rage, in the case of Kagami, he not once broke a sweat due to anxiety or fear.

Why he ever wanted to date a skittish, easily paranoid girl like yourself was beyond you.

You never considered yourself an unhappy person. In fact, you thought yourself relatively content!

But, one thing you despised more than anything? Pranks, jump scares, horror movies, anything taking an element of fear, you despised it. You hated feeling scared. HATED IT. Anyone that dared to disturb that equilibrium, they remained on your shit list for as long as you saw fit.

Kuroko was the only boy in your class that refused to engage in such silly behavior. Despite being a shadow in his class and on the court, his mesmerizing eyes and messy hair never ceased to catch your attention. Though he never expressed it with much excitement, he loved that about you. He conversed with you intelligently, sat peacefully with you at lunch. He even walked you home if he was free from practice.

Not long after a month of this, you started a steady relationship. Easy, quiet, no drama, this was everything you could have ever hoped for in a guy. You loved to come and watch his practices. Despite the blush always tainting his face, he gently took the tips of your fingers in his hand, urging you a little close, claiming you as his own.

You couldn’t imagine when you were happier.

But, seeing you in this state, fearing something that didn’t even exist, you wondered why he kept you around like this. It just seemed...so stupid.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you glanced away from his gaze. He studied you in return, his expression completely unreadable. With a smile, he reached down and softly stroked your hair. Your heart jumped in your chest as you raised your eyes to see the sweetest of smiles. It was small,almost delicate.

But, it was enough to put you at ease.

“Don’t worry,” he said, almost in a whisper. “I already checked the bedroom. There are no serial killers behind the doors or curtains, and no monsters under the bed.”

Heart fluttering even faster, you giggled and took his hand.

“Oh, well, aren’t you my hero?” you said as you followed him to the room.

“I have to be,” he replied, blushing just slightly. “I am your boyfriend after all.”

Horror movies or no, he would always diminish your fear.

You could always find peace with him.


	2. Smile For the Camera!

[Kise x Model!Reader]

Another long day completes, and you and Ryota Kise swing open the doors to your apartment, as if opening the gates of heaven. The moon has risen. The stars take their turn in a midnight revels. The night owls, many of whom are your closest friends, preen themselves to enter their nocturnal realms, ready to live it up this Friday night. Naturally, they send message after message, imploring the presence of you and your golden haired boyfriend.

But, tonight, energy depleted, you desire nothing more than a hot shower, pizza and collapsing in front of your favorite show.

As soon as you enter the room, Kise takes liberty of the couch and collapses on his stomach with a grunt.

You yawn and wander to the bathroom, ridding you of the mask of clothes and makeup. You roll your eyes at the sight of dark circles and matted hair, but honestly, you breathe easier this way. Contrary to popular belief, modeling takes so much more work and effort than people give it credit for. You are forced to sit as still as possible as make up artists paint yourself, as designers dress and undress you a million and one times, the photographer stops and starts you a thousand times, until he is at least a little bit satisfied with one picture.

At least Kise understands, and that is all that matters to you. In fact, you couldn’t count how many times you spent backstage mocking and laughing at the drama and antics pulled during session.

Who knew that all those little moments back stage, in the changing rooms and make up rooms would lead to this constant feeling of happiness lingering inside you?

Despite the worst of days, despite the busiest of shoots or the hardest of homework assignments overloading you, just a few minutes, a few precious minutes with this golden haired angel is always enough to lifts your spirits.

You inhale deeply, allowing delicious steam from the hot shower clear your mind. The heat seeps into your skin, loosening tired and tense muscles. As much as you enjoy your work, especially with Kise at your side, returning home feels more like a reward than any payment you might receive. Eyes closed, images of the day filter through your mind as you take a few more deep breaths. Then, you finally rise to wash away grime, make up and sweat.

Ah, it is heaven to you.

Once finished and dried, you pick your finest attire: baggy sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Finally, feeling refreshed, you make your way to the kitchen, throw one of those delicious, frozen pizzas together and start the oven.

At last, you can flop next to your beloved.

But, as you approach the couch, you halt in place. For a moment, your breath hitches, and your heart quickens.

He sleeps, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, you pause a minute to take in every feature; sharp lines that form his face, long lashes, still lined and painted, brushing against fair cheeks., golden hair draped elegantly over the cushion, his breathing slow and steady.

You click your tongue. Even in his sleep, he looks nothing short of beautiful. No wonder he is so desired by businesses and females alike. He stops the people in their tracks with one look.

“Disgusting,” you say with a smirk.

Nonetheless, you find yourself pulling your phone from the purse you discarded in the chair. You adjust it accordingly, allowing it to clear. Again, you catch yourself staring into that glorious visage. You wonder how photographers withhold the urge to just stop their work.

You couldn’t.

But, just as the “click” sound effect resounds, a pair of piercing, feline eyes stare back at you. With a jolt, you gasp softly. He says nothing.

Is he angry? you wonder.

Sucking in your bottom lip, you cast your gaze to the floor, attempting to slip the phone back into your purse. In the blink of an eye, he snatches it from your grasp.

“H-Hey-!”

“Taking pictures of me in my sleep, huh?” he says coyly, examining the snapshot.

“What? You’re my boyfriend, and you looked so nice,” you reply and stick out your tongue.

Suddenly, he snatches you by the wrist and drags you down with him.

“Ah-!! Kise-!!”

Trapped in a strong embrace, you squirm and wriggle which all proves to be in vain. The smell of his cologne radiating off his clothes practically chokes you. His hair tickles your face, and his laughter swells within the room.

“Kise, what-!”

“Hush,” he commands.

Then, he lifts the phone above you both.

“Smile for the camera!” he practically sings.

Before you can react, the light flashes, and another memory is made. Yet, you cannot swallow your incessant giggling.

“Aw, you look so cute!”

“No, Kise! I look stupid!”

“What! You’re just laughing! Look!”

Each time you try to retrieve your device, he evades with the greatest of ease. He can with such long arms.

“No!” you cry. “It looks dumb!”

“No,” he says and scans the photo. “I love your laugh. Your eyes sparkle when you laugh,” and warmth drenches his voice. “I’m sending this to myself.”

Even after dating for almost a month, he never ceases in making your face run red, and your heart throb.

“Ugh, you dork,” you grumble and hide your face.

With a chuckle, he presses a kiss to your temple.

“I love you too, babe. Now, hurry! Before you burn the pizza!”

“Oh, shit! Not the pizza!”


	3. Shoulders

[Injured!Aomine x Depressed!Reader]

“Ah-!”

“Hold still, ya moron.”

“Babe, that stings like hell.”

“Well, you were acting stupid on the court. You had it coming.”

“Tch, we won, didn’t we?”

After ripping off the last bit of tape, causing another yelp to tear from Aomine’s throat, you immediately placed the ice in place of the purple swelling over his leg. Much to your relief, it caused little damage, not enough to keep him from future games, but you would always worry for him.

At least those little anxieties kept the heavy feeling at bay.

Yes, this dark cloud you called depression, this thick fog you wandered in day in, day out, as you ventured to school, as you ate your meals, as you studied for tests, as you crawled into bed. You breathed this fog, and its thickness sunk heavy in your chest.

You never quite understood when and how it formed. You hated yourself for it. Your life seemed to cruise along so smoothly. With good friends, a good home, a good education, and a boyfriend you would give up anything for, you should have been happy. You should have been on top of the world.

So, why this sadness? Why these thoughts of anguish? And why now, when it seemed you had nothing to feel such sorrow over?

That was the cruelest part of it all - no rhyme, no reason, just this cloud of despair looming above you, a thread of sadness tightening itself about your wrist, not always controlling you, but enough to remind you of its presence.

As you gazed into Aomine’s midnight blue orbs, you failed to understand why he stuck around. He knew of your troubles. He knew of your illness. In fact, he was the one that pulled you out of your ruts time and time again, even when the blackness practically choked you.

Why would he put up with this? He could have had a normal girlfriend, someone smarter, prettier, and most importantly, less trouble than you. Why did he insist on sticking around? It wasn’t that you weren’t thankful for his company and devotion, but you despised the thought of becoming a burden to him.

Honestly, despite the bright smiles and the twinkle in his midnight blue eyes, fear clutched your heart at the notion of asking.

You were too much of a coward.

With a short sigh, you slid your fingers through your hair as you released the ice packet to him. Aomine pursed his lips, propping his elbow against his knee. His musk and the spice of the deodorant melded together overwhelmed your senses, but it was a mixture of smells you grew to love. Your eyes traced the hard lines of his body as well as the hint of softness in his facial features, the warmth of his darkened skin, and the light catching his azure locks. The corners of your mouth automatically twitched into a weak smile. Just losing yourself in his features pushed away the weight of the sadness.

Dark, blue eyes met yours, and almost immediately, all signs of discomfort and irritation melted away. True, he familiarized himself, more than you gave him credit for, with your struggle, with the disorder plaguing you so. Every smile, every laugh, every crinkle of your nose and the corner of your eyes, he treasured. He treasured them more than a game victory. He dared not divulge this to you, this ennui for something he was once held so much passionate for, the monotony that came with the lack of challenge, the lack of thrill that eventually settled upon claiming so many victories.

Yet, despite the numbness inside, you still sparked that flame inside him, that kept his motivation alive, that drove him on, that revitalized his passion.

If only you could see that, passed your clouded, blurry, tear ridden eyes...

He hated it when you degraded yourself so, because he held you on a pedestal, even if he never expressed it in words, he was always there in your darkest moments, a shoulder for you to lean on.

With a soft smile, Aomine urged himself closer to you, and breaking you from your trance, he placed a warm hand on your cheek. Your breath stopped, and you blinked, attempting to force yourself back into reality.

“Welcome back,” he said with a deep chuckle.

Lowering your head and forcing an awkward laugh, you replied,

“Sorry, there I am, zoning out again.”

Much to your surprise, the smile curved into a frown, and his brows knit together.

“Babe, are you okay?” he asked, now running the back of his fingers along your jaw.

Your heart immediately dropped. How were to you to answer? It was close to impossible to properly discern that question. You had been so many times fooled by yourself, feeling one thing when the opposite was true, that your hope fell on nothing inside you anymore.

But, one fact was certain. With him at your side, your shoulders to cling to when you possessed no strength to continue you forward on your own, you knew it would be okay.

Returning a smile, you held his face in your hands, planting a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead. His eyes widened in surprise. Then, he chuckled as you grimaced as the salted moisture touched your tongue.

“I was okay, until that,” you giggled, wiping your mouth with your sleeve.

“Well, that was your own fault,” he chuckled as he pinched your leg.

“I couldn’t help it! You were right there!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Then, he turned his back towards you, crouched in front of you. You tilted your head in confusion at the strange behavior.

“Aomine? What are you doing?” you asked.

“Get on,” he replied, motioning to his back.

“What?” But, you’re-”

“Yeah, I know I got hurt, but I’m fine. Just get on.”

“I couldn’t-”

“Come oooooon,” he wined. “You’re ruining the romantic moment!”

You scoffed. “Oh, please. You? Romantic?”

“Babe, give me credit here. I’m trying.”

You couldn’t conceal your fits of laughter, and he simply groaned in dismay.

“Really? It’s that bad?” he implored, sticking out his bottom lip.

“No, no, not at all,” you told him. “I appreciate it.”

At last, you settled your legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck, his aroma completely overtaking your senses. Most would find it disgusting, but you couldn’t get enough.

After all, it was him.

He settled his arms into the crook of your legs, finally hoisting you up.

“Shall we then?” he said, amusement still tinting his voice.

Pressing your cheek between his shoulders, you simply nodded in reply. That was all he needed.

Your heart literally soared, and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Your worries and burdens fell from your wearied form. He was there to help you carry them all, without you begging, without you asking, despite his own pains and injury.

With him as your shoulder to lean on, your hope would always stay alive, no matter what came your way.


	4. Love Me Tender

[Kise x Reader]

Soft lips like velvet melds into your own. Long and slim fingers slides into your silken locks, as a chilled wind enfold you. Soft palms cradle your back, holding you steady as your limbs tremble. He pulls away with a breath. Smoldering, golden eyes clouded with delight lose themselves in your own, and a devilish smile tints luscious lips. The warm light of the evening sun adorns his sharp, flawless features.

"Kise...."

“Yes?” he says, his mouth barely grazing your own.

Jolts of electricity shoot through your limbs. Just a breath and a word, and you melt in his grasp. Quivering fingers reach for his warm, cheek, ever so slightly colored with a light red. With the quietest of hums, he cups his hand around yours, slowly dragging his thumb over pulsating veins.  
Swallowing the hard lump in your throat, you reply in a thin whisper,

“Remember our first date here? It was a year ago today.”

Opened mouth kisses press into the curve of your neck, causing your breath to hitch.

How could he possibly forget? That golden, autumn afternoon with the skies colored the lines of your face in a yellow hue, the leaves livening with vibrant colors, you both huddled in the warmth of fuzzy scarves and coats.

Today is such a today. Today returns you to that quiet evening in fall.

“Yes,” he finally speaks, touching noses with yours. “You look so sweet that day.”

You cannot help but giggle.

“You looked like an angel,” you whisper, a hint of pink rising to your cheeks.

Blonde brows raise. He scrutinizes you a moment. Then, he leans in for another kiss.

The fingers of two lovers become paint brushes, outlining, brushing, recreating the lines that make their lover's forms. Words are replaced with kisses, softly bitten lips parted, allowing two to meet together, exchanging in a secret dialogue only they would understand.

Hearts swell with love. Nerves are set ablaze with every touch.

He always possessed a way of articulating that secret language, a way you so envied.

He catches your breath in his mouth, savoring your taste, indulging in every sound. And you drown in the ecstasy of those tender kisses.  
He pulls away, allowing you to breathe. You gaze up at him. You lose yourself in those skies of golden hues, full of the warmest depth of feeling. Tiny fabrics of your scarves tickle your cheeks. Causing them to redden just a bit, the cool wind bites at the tips of your ears and noses.

Until, finally, he murmurs,

“You were the one that looked like an angel.”

Your heart flutters, utterly captivated and charmed by his words.

With a sweet laugh, he pulls you into him, pressing soft kisses into your temple. His chest rises and falls, indicating the serenity he feels. You smile and brush yellow strands from his golden eyes. Countering patches of chapped, cold skin covering his face, the warmest of affections adorns his face. It amazes you how one simple look could melt every bit of ice within you.  
You press your cheek to his chest, covered with wool and cloth, sensing the vibrations of his heavy pulse, the beat of his heart, a heart only beating for you, every nerve still tingling with satisfaction.

Even the most fiery of passions could not compare with this tender affection your soul so achingly craved, soothing every pain, easing your wearied spirit.

And at your side, you know he would always envelop you in that tenderness.

As the years speed on, as time creeps along, this is all you could ever want from him.


	5. Good Fortune

[Midorima x Anxious!Reader]

“Fuck my life; why did I fuck up so fucking bad...?”

Clutching the rims of your blankets, you pulled the soft fabric over your head, hoping to scare away the cold and the bad thoughts threatening to invade your system. Considering the clenching of your muscles and the tightening feeling in your chest, you knew resistance was futile.

Such a horrible day....everything seemed to go wrong all at once. College pressured you with assignments and projects. Your boss shifted your work hours, stealing away much needed relaxation time. You missed a few deadlines, due to this stress, and you had no way to defend yourself when inquired of it. Your diet long since plummeted, leading you to the comfort of mac ‘n cheese, Chinese, pizza, and all things as high as calorie count as possible.

You were done. You just wanted to curl up and fade away from the world’s responsibilities. You wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

But, sleep evaded you. Your eyes burned. Your heart pounded. Your head reeled. You were no stranger to anxiety attacks. They came and went during good and bad. If you were forced to chose the lesser of two evils, you would much rather go with the violent but quick. This lingered the entirety of the day; the twisting of your stomach, the light increase of your pulse, the fogging of your mind, the constant urge to cry at anything and everything. When would it end?

Seemingly never, obviously.

Why did you even bother trying to sleep?

Throwing off your covers, you swung your legs around, slid your feet into your slippers, and shuffled out the door.

3 A.M.

“Not again...”

The crisp, autumn air was a delight on your heated skin; no wind, no humidity. Just fresh air. Spotted hints of color from the streetlights’ minimal light. With each corner you turned, you noted a little more of the oranges, reds, andYou wished every aspect of your life was as peaceful as this cloudy night. How great would it be if this kind of serenity consumed the majority of your days instead of only specks and hints of it.

You rubbed your face, dragged your nails along your skin, as if to pull away the stress and terrible thoughts lingering in your mind.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity,

you were lost.

You were lost, and you had no idea what to do.

You were floating in an abyss of uncertainty with no hopes of finding a landing spot.

“What...what am I gonna do?”

Finally, the emotions you bottled up threatened to break free, and you felt hot tears burning the corners of your eyes...

“What are you doing out here?”

The voice sent your heart to your throat. With a gasp, your instincts sent an electric jolt up your spine, and you pivoted.

“Oh-!”

Long fingers pushed his glasses high on the bridge of his nose, and green eyes narrowed.

“A little suspicious for you to be our here this time of night,” the deep voice rose no higher than a whisper in volume.

Anyone else would be threatened by this tall, muscular, shadowy figure, dressed in baggy sweat pants, a loose top, and a sinister glare, peering down on them.

But, you knew better.

“You’re one to talk, Midorima,” you retorted with a smile. “You’re the threatening looking one.”

Scowl on his face melted away as he situated himself by your side.

“Touche,” he stated, and he held out his arm to you.

With a little smile, you slinked your hand into the crook of his elbow. Then, he took the lead of your stroll.

Not that you minded.

In fact, it felt amazing to have someone, someone you loved and trusted so much, to lean on during these hours.

He spoke nothing for a few minutes, but he was not one to speak so openly about anything beyond the surface. He knew you were suffering. He knew you better than he knew himself, to be perfectly honest. To him, letting you hold onto him said so much more than a long drawn out conversation.

Of course, he would listen to you when you needed to release it all.

But, now, when you were so tired, when you struggled so much to hang on, this was more important.

After setting an easy route round the complex, Midorima glanced at you before finally asking,

“Can I help you in anyway?”

Allowing the question to sink in, you raised your eyes.

His breath caught.

How did one so small hold so much power with just a gaze?

Placing a light kiss on his pale shoulder, you forced a tired smile and replied,

“Let’s talk about it in the morning.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded.

“It’s too late to talk about things like that right now,” you returned to placing your cheek back on the ripples of his bicep.

“If you wish.”

With each step you took, the more your stress ebbed away. The sound of his slow breath, his clean and musky scent, his warm skin against yours; all contributed to the sense of serenity inside. You always stayed at his side during games and practices. You served as the support he felt when his faith in himself or even his lucky item of the month quivered. His face remained cold, placid, yet you saw the anxiety storming within.

He never explicitly stated it, but he appreciated you for that. In fact, that was how he fell in love with you.

After another moment of silence, you inquired softly,

“Are you okay? After all, you’re out here at 3 in the morning.”

He hummed in thought, watching the cracks below him pass beneath his him. Releasing a thin breath of air through his nose, he murmured,

“Lost a game.”

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded.

“Seirin High,” with his free hand, he removed his glasses and pressed his nose between his index and thumb. “Kuroko’s on their team. They have an ace as well, one with power that rivals the Generation of Miracles.”  
.  
Your brows furrowed. Stopping in your tracks, you lightly turned him towards you. Still, his eyes remained fixed on the frigid concrete, dark hair shadowing his eyes. For once, he showed the slightest hint of vulnerability.

“It was as if,” he closed his eyes. “Fate turned against me.”

“No,” you assured him. “Not at all. Things like that happen.”

“But, I...”

Before he could speak, you brushed your lips lightly against his.

“Don’t,” you commanded softly. “Don’t go there. You’re good at what you do. Just learn from your mistakes.”

Tilting his head, he blinked.

“Just take whatever good you can from the bad,” you cupped his cheeks softly with you palms. “You’re still amazing at what you do. Don’t forget it.”

With a small chuckle, he shook his head.

“I bring you this way to comfort you,” he said. “but you end up comforting me. How wrong this is.”

“Nah,” you nuzzled his nose. “my bullshit’s too complicated.”

“But, I-”

“No, no,” once again, you took his arm and guided him back to your apartment. “It’s okay. I’m already feeling better. In fact, the fact that I could help you even just a little bit...that’s the best gift I could receive.”

A little hint of punk tinged his cheeks. 

“I don’t...know what to say,” he rumpled the back of his hair.

As you lead him in front of the door of the apartment complex, you placed one more small kiss on his mouth.

“How about you come inside for some hot chocolate?” you said with a grin. “It’s almost 4. Might as well watch the sun rise and sleep through the weekend.”

Offering his arm one more, you pulled him close to your side, as you ventured up the stairs together.

No talisman in the world could replace what you were to him. The odds couldn’t have faired better for you.

To say the least, you were lucky - the luckiest people around.

“That actually sounds perfect.”


	6. Sweaters

[Aomine x Reader]

“Damn it...I forgot to dry my laundry.”

So, there you stood, in your baggy workout shorts and t-shirt.

Sexiest ever.

Thankfully, Aomine finally took the initiative to actually call someone to get his ass out here and fix the heater, but who wanted to be walking around in summer clothes...in the middle of a damn snowstorm?

On the other hand, you could probably think of a few people stupid enough to do that.

With a growl, you tossed your damp clothes into the dryer, switched it on, and hobbled over to your living room, ready to plant yourself in front of the fireplace.

Ah, how it filled you with joy to see the happy twinkle of the lights from your garlands and Christmas tree. Festive tunes filled the air, and even better, the crackling of the fire place. With a sigh of relief, you nestled yourself in front of those delightful, dancing flames, initiating the shadows to join them in their Yuletide celebration. You were just happy to gather that warmth you so craved. Nestling in as close as you could, you spread your reddened fingers, allowing the sting of the thaw to settle in. You breathed deeply and inhaled the comforting scent of the smoke and burning coals.

Honestly, despite the inconvenience of lost laundry, nothing felt better than sitting in front of the fire after a long day.

As you were about to sink into a happy trance, the rattling of keys and the creaking of the door snatched your attention.

“Damn, I think it’s gotten worse out there.”

You smirked a little. Apparently, Aomine Daiki was suffering from the cold. At least you weren’t alone.

“How did practice go?” you asked, stretching your limbs as you rose.

“Ah, it was fine,” he replied. “Nothing knew to report.”

Tossing away his overcoat and hat, and ruffling his dark, mess of hair, Aomine sauntered over to you, lazily throwing his arms around you.

“Shit, you’re cold,” you moaned.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

“Well, put on a sweater, you moron.”

“They’re in the dryer right now.”

Just as you began to lean into the spot of warmth around his covered chest, he released you.

“Hey-!”

“Then, you should be a little more responsible with your chores,” he protruded his tongue a little too close for comfort.

“Bastard...”

With a an obnoxious groan, he flopped on the couch, sprawling his entire being from here to kingdom come.

“Ahhh, this is the life,” he sighed and closed his eyes.

You scoffed.

“Thanks for leaving room for me,” you spat.

“Hey, there’s plenty of room!” Aomine retorted.

“With your giant ass all over the place?”

“C’mere.”

Pursing your lips, you shuffled as slow as you could over to the couch.

_Shuffle, shuffle..._

_Shuffle, shuffle..._

_Shuffle, shuffle..._

“Oi, babe,”Aomine practically growled. “Get your ass over here.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Okay,” Aomine suddenly grabbed your wrist. “Get your ass over here...please.”

Before you could come up with a sassy reply, he yanked you over and trapped you in his arms. He pressed his palm into the back of your head and smashing your nose into his sweater.

“Hurrrrph, rummmph,” you repeatedly bat his chest. “Murph hurmph.”

“Hehe, I don’t understand,” like the ass that he was, he pressed his hand harder. “Louder.”

Instead, you fell limp in his arms upon realizing the ultimate epiphany: he was wearing a sweater, a soft, fuzzy sweater...a sweater he had been wearing...a sweater that absorbed his warmth.

Once you sensed that delicious heat, your limbs seemed to magically become jello, and you draped over him without a care. Aomine pouted a little at your extinguished efforts to break free of him, but once he released you, and saw the look of contentment on your face, he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Tch, you loser,” he teased, pulling you in for a proper hug.

You just hummed and nestled yourself in his arms. With a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes, slowly falling into a happy comatose with you.

“Maybe you should forget your laundry more often.”


	7. One Absolute Fit

[Kagami x Reader]

Some may consider it a universally known fact that Kagami was not a normal guy. Anyone who could pass him by without even the slights shirk did not have his head screwed on right. Some rumors went around that there was a phobia currently being named after him. One could suppose, for this very reason, that the idea of Kagami ever having a girlfriend was one of the silliest of notions carved by the fates.

Still, here it was. It was as open for criticism as his style of playing basketball. Nevertheless, the two were hardly even overlapping ideas, unless it were possible that the young woman in his company knew of the fierce personality on court.

You did. Oh yes, did you ever know. What was the need to hold your breath anymore? You were not afraid. Why be afraid of your own boyfriend?

Anyone knew that if Kagami were to have the greatest date ever, this chick would have to be pretty damn special. Were you ever special. Dare to say, you were the Kagami of your girlfriends. You came from a household in which the prime tone with your parents was insisting on mocking them, and you never got in trouble for it, especially not with your dad. With that on the table, in an instant, you knew how to communicate with Kagami. Have it be known, as well, that you were immediately attracted to muscles. Nonetheless, it was your job to pull back from getting that out there all too fast. For all you knew, he and Kuroko could have been playing a game of brains and brawn, and all in all, Kagami might not have had a living thought of his own. You were happily surprised to find otherwise, and while having most thoughts driven on passions, you could listen up with a smile. You were good at both talking and listening, and it was all your own style.

Also, anyone could guess that Kagami would have to pay good money for a date to win your heart. You were not one to cheap your way out of a joint by ordering a salad and only eating a fourth of it (or less). Oh no, you ate. Boy, did you ever eat. After that first date, Kagami told his team that you probably ate way more than he did. Really, twelve hot wings? Cheesy fries with bacon? What was this miracle of God that was his girlfriend? It was you, proving to him that you could eat your best when it was his money's worth. He could never get over that spectacular night. Since then, the both of you have turned the most fierce eating contests into the most incredible dates. Besides, it wasn't just the food. It was you being yourself fearlessly. To Kagami, that was a highly attractive trait.

The most important thing that stirred about though was simply this: what if you cried? How would it feel to cry in front of him, and how would he deal with it? He cruised his way through those first weeks, hoping that would never happen. Of course, with the way people are from time to time, you were bound to break down at some point. One night, you finally admitted to him over the phone that your brother made you both mad and worried--you were crying. Kagami wasn't sure how to deal with it in person, so he actually did invite you over to cry with him. He was scared to do it, but everything was certain to be fine. After all, you had told him the problem, so what else was there to be said? You pulled up, rushed inside, and curled up in those strong arms.

"You don't have to say anything," you told him, "Just let me stay here."

Kagami hung on your words. The room was only filled with your cries, perhaps only lasting a few minutes comparatively. To his surprise, he made it through all of them, and here you were. This was the most comforting thing of all. As long as he held you, he didn't really have to say much. You were best with him keeping you there in the silence, letting it all go before the next amazing moments you spent together. He kissed you for security, and wow, could that man ever kiss you.

Sure, even the finest of relationships are filled with the ups and downs. They include sequences of the dumbest fights that are usually solved over plates of nachos. Of course, your empty holes were also filled again with the moments you got to cheer for him. When you saw him play, you saw those eyes blaze with determination. Most people would say that taking that personality off the court could be one of the worst things to happen to you. Oh no, not you. The love that was put into that game was the same love put into time with you. When you watched a game of basketball, you were watching your relationship with him glow brighter. What did having the ball change? Perhaps a few things, but not the sense of dedication. Those things were suddenly one and the same, and you knew it. It blazed so strongly with you that you didn't mind kissing him when he was absolutely sweaty, even smelling like your brother's old shoes. Just like the rest of it, those were signs of love, signs of things he did only for the one special person.

On the close of the subject matter, some people don't think there is one absolute, perfect fit for themselves. Kagami didn't determine all things like the typical romantic, but he knew what fit and what didn't. This made him realize altogether that you were one hell of a girlfriend. Letting you go would be his ultimate loss, but he came to win. Challenge completed.


	8. Bad Education

[Kagami x Tutor!Reader]

A drop of sweat trickled down poor Kagami Taiga’s face as he gazed into the abyss of colors and labels which was his diagram. The deep sigh and pursed lips of his beautiful tutor indicated the obvious frustration, and he began to feel the pressure.

He hated health class. Why would a damn basketball player need all this medical crap when he’d be busy playing on the court? He supposed maybe he could learn how to take better care of himself, but the class’s disturbing amount of focus on the reproductive system was nothing short of uncomfortable. His other teammates suffered little, and of course, Kuroko showed no emotion towards the subject material.

So, why did he struggle so intently with the mystery of the female anatomy?

After another failed test, he was forced to work with a tutor, and a simply lovely one at that.

DAMN.

Could the teacher make this any more awkward?

Shaking his head in defeat, Kagami pushed away the textbook and mumbled,

“Sorry, I can’t seem to get it.”

With a shrug of your shoulders, you managed a weak smile.

“It’s okay,” you said. “It’s a lot of terms to memorize after all.”

Kagami sighed internally.

At least you were aware of this struggle.

“Let’s just start with the anterior portions then.”

He nodded, pretending to understand what the hell those words meant.

“Okay, so what’s this?”

Oh, shit...not again. He was going blank. Why? Why here? Why now?

“It’s uh...”

“Oh, come on, everyone knows this.”

“Um-um...”

In a panic, Kagami blurted the first thing that came to mind, face as red as his hair.

“Pussy-!?”

An awkward silence hung in the air. Your palm slapped against your forehead in dismay, and Kagami sank into his chair, wishing so desperately to die right then and there.

“Maybe you should try watching a little less porn,” you grumbled. “It would serve you a little better on exams.”

“Yes, ma’am,” replied Taiga as every shred of dignity shattered before his very eyes.

A snowball had a better chance in hell than he did surviving this humiliation, especially when his team mates would find out.

They ALWAYS did.


	9. Library

[Murasakibara x ADHD!Reader]

T’was the week before finals, and all through the library, every student was stirring - fidgeting, typing, writing, fretting, flipping pages, gulping down their fourth cup of coffee.

Except for Murasakibara Atsushi. Finals or no, he couldn’t find the strength in him to give a damn, one way or another. But, you wanted the company, and a table was as good a place as any to take a nap.

With one eye closed and one opened, he brought another cookie to his lips as he scrutinized your movements.

Scratching at your head, biting your lip, brows heavily furrowed, occasional tremors throughout your body, leg bouncing violently, eyes frequently darting about the room at almost every sound.

Yeaaaah, you were panicking.

You didn’t need to be screaming, crying, or losing your temper for him to know. He may have been called “idiot” by many, but he had you and your behaviors down to a T:

Staring off into the distance - “My head is about to explode from all the thoughts,” or “Sensory overload! Send help!!”

Any kind of fidgeting or picking - “I’m anxious.”

Fidgeting with leg bouncing - “I’m trying really hard to focus.”

All habits put together - “I’m about to explode. Please kill me.”

Even if he had no “why” or “how” to your brain peculiarities, he accepted them as they were and rolled with it. You had the patience to put up with his lazyass, so why shouldn’t he do the same?

In the midst of your frantic page turning, your breathing becoming shorter and raspier by the minute, Murasakibara took a large hand and hovered it over your head. Triggering a gasp to tear from your throat, he practically dropped his palm on your head. A few curious eyes glanced over at the sound, and then returned to their work when no danger loomed around the corner.

You both remained still in this awkward position. He looked at you. You blinked at him, waiting for....something. Anything at all.

Well, he went out of his way to actually get your attention, an incredible feat in of itself. 

A few seconds of intense silence ticked by. Hell, all focus on your exams diverted immediately to your boyfriend’s actions and the anticipation you felt fluttering in your stomach.

Finally, Murasakibara actually moved - another miracle. Slowly, he moved his hand back and forth on your head, initiating a soothing rub. It was a good thing today was only a study day, and you cared little about your appearance, because in one fell swoop, whatever order your hair might have withheld was gone. But, feeling his warmth against you. seeing the calm within his violet eyes, and hearing his slow, deep breathing, allowed your own sense of peace to envelop you. For a minute, you mustered the will to push away your books and papers for just a minute. Folding your arms beneath you, and resting your cheek against them, you managed to close your eyes and take in a full breath.

He smiled. His work here was done. But, just as he was about to stop, you put your hand atop his, urging him to continue his strokes.

He let out a soft grumble and did so reluctantly.

Great, now he had to work?

At least, it didn’t require too much brain power.


End file.
